A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control one or more environmental conditions such as, but not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or air quality of a transport unit. Examples of transport units include, but are not limited to, a container (e.g., a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, etc.), a truck, a boxcar, or other similar transport units. A refrigerated transport unit is commonly used to transport perishable items such as produce, frozen foods, and meat products. Generally, the refrigerated transport unit includes a transport unit and a TRS. The TRS includes a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) that is attached to the transport unit to control one or more environmental conditions (e.g., temperature, humidity, etc.) of a particular space (e.g., a cargo space, a passenger space, etc.) (generally referred to as a “conditioned space”). The TRU can include, without limitation, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, an evaporator, and one or more fans or blowers to control the heat exchange between the air inside the conditioned space and the ambient air outside of the refrigerated transport unit.